For example, as a mobile communication apparatus, a mobile phone terminal is in widespread use. In recent years, the miniaturization and lightening of the mobile phone terminal are developed. Also, a type of mobile phone terminal provided with a camera (a camera function) is increasing.
However, because the mobile phone terminal is not camera exclusive use, the stability is not often good as compared with a usual camera, when imaging a subject by the camera function. For example, in the mobile phone terminal, a shutter button (imaging button) is pushed when a photographer images a subject by use of the camera function. At this time, the mobile phone terminal sometimes shifts from a desired position due to a pushing manner or technique of the photographer (the position shifts due to hand movement) when the shutter button is pushed.
It is considered that a remote control device is used on imaging to prevent the shift of the mobile phone terminal. However, the photographer must carry the remote control device separately from the mobile phone terminal. Thus, a problem exists in the profit convenience point. Also, it is considered that the mobile phone terminal recognizes a speech of the photographer as a trigger. However, there is a problem in the imaging in the place where the speech is not permitted.
The techniques of the mobile communication apparatus are introduced.
A mobile terminal is described in JP 2008-227672A in which a power saving condition of a display can be canceled even if any key is not touched.
A mobile terminal with a camera is described in JP 2005-250396A in which a parallax control and a focus control in a pair of imaging sections are performed and a stereograph image can be generated.
A mobile communication apparatus is described in JP 2003-274376A in which one camera is used while another camera is used for the TV telephone.